


Melts in Your Mouth

by kinoface



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fingerfucking, Food Sex, Hot Weather, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/pseuds/kinoface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun helps Ohno cool off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melts in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Itsuka no Summer" square on my rainbowfilling card! Thank you, phrenk, for your incredible beta service and excellent face~~
> 
> This is the most ridiculous title I could think of so I decided it must be a winner. :D

It's a sweltering, miserably humid day, so of course the repairman won't be able to make it out to Ohno's apartment to fix his aircon unit until tomorrow. Until then, the fans are all on, the windows are all thrown open, and still the heat feels oppressive. Jun's on the couch with a pile of scripts, pretending that he can concentrate on anything other than how much he wants to take a third cold shower, and Ohno is sprawled on the floor where he's pushed the rug aside and is trying to soak up all the coolness from the lacquered hardwood.

"I could really go for a popsicle right now," Ohno mutters, face pressed against the floor. The heat just makes him feel so sleepy.

"We don't have any," Jun says without looking up. "I checked."

Ohno gives a wordless sound of acknowledgment and goes back to lying as motionless as possible. It must be at least a few minutes before he's startled by the feel of a warm breeze drifting in through the window, but it's gone just as quickly, and Ohno realizes he'd fallen asleep and started to drool.

He wipes his face and props himself on his elbows to stare up at Jun, who has one script in his left hand for reading and another in his right hand for fanning himself.

"Jun-chan should go get us popsicles," Ohno says.

He gets barely a glance in return. "It's too hot, Satoshi."

"It'll be nice inside the store," Ohno says, trying to say _well, your loss_ with just the tone of his voice, the way Nino is so good at doing.

Jun doesn't buy it.

The floor is still warm when Ohno drops his face back down onto it. A few moments pass, and then he's up and slinking his way over to the couch so he can drape himself over Jun's legs. The added body heat is truly awful. Good.

Ohno picks out a hair on the softest part of Jun's calf and gives it a harmless tug. All he receives in return is a bop on the head, so he ups the ante and snakes his arms up Jun's chest, jostling the script he's trying to read.

"Satoshi," Jun warns.

Ohno exhales warmly against Jun's stomach.

With a frustrated grunt and a shove, Jun huffs, "Fine, but I want you naked when I get back," and Ohno perks up because he was pretty sure he could convince Jun to go but this is even better than he'd hoped for. With anticipation bubbling up underneath the sleepiness, Ohno settles into Jun's place on the couch and listens as Jun washes his face and changes his shirt as if he's not just going to get sweaty all over again the second he steps out the door.

☉

Ohno was right: by the time Jun returns, there's sweat all along his hairline and rolling down his neck. The first place he goes, before he even sets down his grocery bags, is to the nearest fan so he can stick his face in front of it.

Ohno is lying on the couch, naked like Jun commanded — he stripped down as soon as Jun left — but Jun doesn't even look at him when he finally makes his way to the kitchen. Ohno stays put and listens to Jun emptying the grocery bags onto the counter.

"We're having soba for dinner," Jun calls.

Enough time passes that Ohno starts to doze off before Jun walks back into the living room, holding two cylindrical popsicles still sealed in their wrappers. "On your knees," he says, and Ohno obeys without question, sliding off the couch to kneel on the hardwood. He watches as Jun opens one of the popsicles, pulling it out of the wrapper completely, and extends it towards Ohno. When Ohno reaches out to take it, however, Jun delivers a gentle, admonishing smack to the back of his hand with the unopened popsicle.

Ohno understands. He drops his hand back down at his side and opens his mouth.

The first touch of the ice against his lips is shockingly cold, and already he's thinking that he might have trouble accomplishing whatever goal Jun is about to lay out for him, but he doesn't argue. Jun withdraws his hand slowly, assessing whether Ohno will be able to keep the popsicle in place, and when he's satisfied that it's not going anywhere, he opens his own treat halfway and begins to suck on it.

Inside the heat of his mouth, Ohno's popsicle is already melting. _Ah,_ he thinks. _Grape._

Jun says, "I'm going to get dinner started. You're to keep that there until it's all gone."

Ohno starts to protest.

"You heard what I said," Jun interrupts. There's a familiar sternness in his voice which Ohno recognizes to mean that one more misstep will earn him a couple of clothespins to go with the popsicle.

Jun doesn't ask if Ohno understands or if Ohno thinks he'll be able to do it. He just turns and walks into the kitchen. Ohno is left on his knees, popsicle hanging half out of his mouth, sucking on it a bit to enjoy the flavor. Already the coldness has started to feel uncomfortable rather than refreshing, and at the same time, his mouth is still so warm that the popsicle is beginning to melt beyond his control. He swallows what he can, but it's not long before he feels the sticky-sweet juice trickle down from the corner of his mouth.

He settles more comfortably against the floor and waits.

☉

There are no clocks in Ohno's living room, so the only indications he has of time passing are the melting ice and the sounds of Jun preparing dinner. He thinks idly that it would have been nice if Jun had tied his hands; then he wouldn't be sitting here constantly having to remind himself that he's not supposed to touch the popsicle. It keeps him from dropping into the soft, hazy headspace he likes to go to when he and Jun play like this. Then again, he realizes, that must be why Jun left him this way. Jun likes when he's alert and likes even more when he has to struggle for it.

It's that familiar mix of frustration and helplessness, all wrapped up in his desire to please Jun, that sets all his nerves on edge. He's starting to get hard.

The minutes pass — he doesn't know how many. He can tell that the section of the popsicle inside his mouth is melting faster than the outside, and what feels like half of it has spilled down his chin, creating a sticky, purple-tinted mess. He starts to worry what might happen if what's in his mouth melts completely, and as if on cue, Jun steps out of the kitchen to lean against the doorway and suck on the last half of his own popsicle as he watches Ohno.

Under Jun's gaze, Ohno trembles with the effort of holding still. He feels some of the juice trickle past his chin, down his throat, and can't hold back a noise of distress.

Jun crosses the room to crouch in front of Ohno, assessing him from head to toe, from his messy face to his hard dick to his clenched fists. With one hand still holding his own popsicle in his mouth, he reaches to grasp the stick of Ohno's.

"Open," he says. Ohno feels relief as he obeys, but all Jun does is slide the popsicle farther into Ohno's mouth, tempting his gag reflex. The only part hanging past Ohno's lips now is the dry end of the wooden stick.

When Jun takes his own popsicle from his mouth and touches the tip of it to Ohno's bottom lip, Ohno's mouth is already so cold that he barely even feels it. But he definitely feels when Jun trails the popsicle down his chin, then down his throat, pausing to let it melt for a few moments in the dip of Ohno's collarbone. Ohno moans out a protest, but Jun ignores it as he slides the popsicle down Ohno's chest, listing to the right. Ohno knows where he's going and braces himself for it, but it's still a shock, mostly pleasant, when Jun reaches his nipple and slides around it until it's as wet and sticky as Ohno's chin. Then he slides across to the other side.

By now the popsicle is melting freely, dripping down Ohno's torso as Jun takes his time with Ohno's nipples.

When he starts moving downward, Ohno can't help but shake his head — but Jun's eyes snap up to his, silencing him without a word. The popsicle slips easily down Ohno's waist and skirts around his navel, and when it reaches his soft, sensitive tummy, he twitches and wraps his fingers around his calves to keep from moving because he knows what's about to happen next.

The melted juice starts dripping onto Ohno's cock before the popsicle even gets that far. Just that makes him jump; when Jun finally reaches his dick and lays the popsicle lengthwise along it, Ohno can't hold back a shudder. Jun keeps going, circling Ohno's dick with the popsicle until every inch of him is cold and wet.

Jun drags the wet tip of it along the underside of Ohno's cock and to the head, where it gathers up the drop of precome that had collected there.

Ohno watches, half in a daze, as Jun puts the popsicle back into his mouth.

Ohno's eyes flutter closed beyond his control, and when he opens them again, Jun is already walking back to the kitchen.

☉

By the time the popsicle has melted completely, leaving nothing but the wooden stick gripped firmly between Ohno's teeth, his mouth has gone almost completely numb, his chin is so sticky he can feel it with every breath, and his jaw is starting to grow sore. Jun didn't give him any other instructions, so he stays there fidgeting, unsure of what to do. It must be a few more minutes before Jun finally comes out of the kitchen to check on him. Jun doesn't kneel this time, just stands before Ohno and grasps the wooden stick, using it like a lever to guide Ohno's mouth open and hold his tongue down so he can peek inside Ohno's mouth and make sure the popsicle is all gone. When he's satisfied that Ohno has completed his task, he pulls the stick out, making sure to drag it purposefully along Ohno's tongue.

"Good," Jun murmurs, running a hand through Ohno's damp hair. Ohno shivers happily at the touch and doesn't say anything for fear that the words might tumble too clumsily from his cold mouth.

When Jun stars unzipping his pants, Ohno feels his own cock give a twitch of anticipation. He's not sure how useful he'll be like this, but as it turns out, Jun is only too happy to do most of the work; he slides in with one hand clutching Ohno's hair, the other at the back of his neck, and breathes out a hiss at how cold it is. Then he fucks Ohno's mouth, using the hand in his hair to hold him in place. Between the overwhelming sensation of being used so completely and the growing pride at having made Jun happy, Ohno finally starts to float down into that hazy, comfortable corner of his mind where he no longer has to focus on anything but what's happening to his body.

A few minutes later Jun is coming, moaning as he presses in deep enough that Ohno can't breathe. Then he pulls back with a satisfied grunt — Ohno catches himself just in time to swallow without contributing to the mess on his chin — and steps away to sit bonelessly on the couch. After a string of increasingly calm breaths, he reaches out to pet Ohno's hair.

"You did good," he says, smiling fondly. "Do you want your reward now or later?"

Sometimes Ohno likes to pick later, because he enjoys the build-up and knows Jun will make it extra good for him, though he might also make it a little painful in between. But it's hot, and Ohno's already so sleepy, and he leans down to mouth at Jun's knee because it's the closest part he can reach and says, "Now."

Jun's smile grows almost imperceptibly, one corner of his mouth curving the slightest bit upward. He lifts one hand off the couch only high enough to motion towards the bedroom. "Go get the lube."

Ohno gets up on wobbly legs, ignoring the protests of his knees after being pressed against the unforgiving hardwood for so long, and makes his way excitedly to the bedroom. When he returns, Jun takes the bottle of lubricant and tugs Ohno by his wrist onto the couch, then maneuver him onto his hands and knees until he's bent over Jun's lap. Like this Ohno can't see much other than his arms propped on the cushion, so he closes his eyes and listens instead, cock jumping happily against Jun's thighs at the sound of the bottle snapping open.

The first drop on his skin is shockingly cool, just like the popsicle. It sends a shiver all the way up his body. Then he feels Jun's fingers, only teasing at first before one of them pushes in.

Ohno begins to drift again, back to that hazy corner of his mind. He feels Jun work a second finger into his ass right as two fingers on Jun's other hand brush against his lips. Ohno opens his mouth without hesitation, just as he did for the popsicle, just as he did for Jun's cock, moaning happily around the digits as Jun's other fingers slide in even deeper and press right up against his prostate. The entire time, Ohno is thinking of nothing but Jun's fingers inside of him, Jun's thighs underneath him, Jun's calm breathing behind him.

Each time Jun works another finger into Ohno's ass, he works another finger into Ohno's mouth to match it, until finally Ohno is taking in eight fingers altogether, drooling messily over Jun's right hand as the left pulls him apart piece by piece. He thrusts against Jun's thighs and feels his orgasm approach, as if beyond some distant horizon, gently at first and then all in a rush as Jun draws it out of him, long fingers working deftly, mercilessly.

When it's all over and Jun has carefully extracted each of his fingers, Ohno gives a little purr of satisfaction and flops down onto Jun's thighs.

"Ugh, Satoshi," Jun groans. "Come on, up. Get in the shower."

"Wanna nap," Ohno mumbles. His voice is muffled by the cushion his face is pressed into.

" _Shower,_ " Jun insists, nudging at Ohno's shoulders with the heel of his palm. Ohno slinks off of Jun's legs and down onto the floor — so much cooler than the couch — so that Jun can step over him on his way to wash his hands.

When Jun comes back with dry hands and a clean pair of pants, Ohno is already half-asleep, but he jerks awake when Jun bends down to tweak his nose.

Jun laughs at the face Ohno pulls. "Go get in the shower, old man. Then I'll let you nap until dinner's ready."

"Fine," Ohno grumbles, barely holding back a yawn. He stretches on the floor as Jun turns back towards the kitchen, then asks, "Can I have another popsicle too?"

"After dinner," Jun says over his shoulder. "And I won't even make you work for it this time."

As he climbs to his feet and heads for the shower, Ohno thinks to himself that working for it again wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
